With continued proliferation of communication services, the use of tablet computers and smartphones continues to grow. A tablet computer is a computing device that includes an integrated touchscreen that facilitates the primary means of interaction with the device by the user. This interaction is performed by “gestures” that consist of one or more fingers touching the touchscreen and then moving the fingers in a deterministic fashion recognized by the device. Mobile computing devices with touchscreens also do not typically include a keyboard or mouse. A smartphone is a mobile phone that includes a touchscreen that operates in a similar manner. In this regard, a smartphone may include functionality equal to, or similar to, a tablet computer. As use of tablet computers and smart phones continues to grow, so too does the use of desktop computers, workstations and laptop computers that include, or otherwise are communicatively linked, to touchscreen based devices. Indeed, user interfaces for many popular operating systems are becoming ever more touch and gesture centric.